


【林彦俊】人间烟火

by Diudiu021



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diudiu021/pseuds/Diudiu021
Summary: “人间烟火气，历久白松香”
Kudos: 3





	【林彦俊】人间烟火

01  
林彦俊今晚睡的并不好，一连做了好几个梦。  
在凌晨快两点的时候他醒了一下，起身喝了口水，随后又倒头睡过去。也许是水的清冽感让他的潜意识往回忆深处不断摸索着，他才好不容易梦到了那个女孩。  
老胡同的巷子口，潮湿的墙面上爬满了青苔，青石板凹陷了一大块积着不少的水，林彦俊手里还握着创业的一纸文书巴望着有哪个大老板能够赏脸看一眼，为此他被灌了不少的酒。  
他扶着墙站在巷子口，身后还是灯红酒绿的酒馆和将领带撕扯的不成样子的老男人。他刚从那里出来，便感觉到一阵恶心。他不知道是酒精的作用，还是那样的氛围让他倍感不适。  
“你没事吧？”  
霓虹深处走过来一个身影，穿着黑色的小礼服踩着高跟鞋向他走了过来，并拍了拍他的肩膀轻声的问。  
林彦俊额头前的头发被汗水浸贴在额头上，刚刚一阵干呕却没吐出什么来，现在正一阵一阵的恶心。  
垂下头来的时候，女孩的头发垂向一边，她身上的清香让他清醒了一番，晃了晃头，才看见她好看的五官和紧锁的眉眼。  
愣了好一阵，林彦俊才确定这不是他的幻觉。  
“没事……”林彦俊摇了摇头，扶着墙体站了起来。这时他才想起来，刚才在饭桌上这个女孩曾站在一个老男人的背后，还叫了那人一声爸爸。  
原来是一伙的。  
他扶着墙站起来转身将走，女孩便过来搀住了他。  
“以后不要这么傻了，他们对你的企划书不感兴趣，只是想开你的玩笑罢了。”  
女孩伸了伸手叫了出租车，搀扶着林彦俊走到了路边。高跟鞋的声音传进了林彦俊的耳朵里，啪嗒啪嗒的踩的他心里一阵一阵的颤抖。坐进车里的时候他才仔细抬起头看了看她的五官，原来这么精致。  
“我看你身上都发红了，应该对酒精过敏吧？放心吧，司机会带你去医院的。加油哦……”  
关上车门前，林彦俊看着她对他轻轻笑了笑，头发上飘着阵阵的白松香的香气，大气而又清冽。  
这丝味道是他对女孩子最后的记忆了，每当有相似的味道他都会寻觅着过去，然后买来，可没有哪一种味道能像她身上的那么好闻。  
他甚至不知道，她叫什么名字。  
02  
“林总，今天下午约好了要出席‘尼曼小姐’的评选活动不能缺席的。”  
助理早上打来电话催促搅扰了林彦俊的好梦，林彦俊从床上坐起来，扶了扶额头，轻叹了一口气。  
“知道了，中午派车过来接我吧。”  
他挂了电话，掀开被子走到窗前拉开了窗帘，今天是个好天气。  
进了浴室洗澡，换好了西装喷了香水，楼下午饭已经准备好。林彦俊嗜睡，早上没有工作的时候一般不起来吃饭，仆人们也不敢上去打扰。  
“尼曼小姐”活动其实令林彦俊十分反感。在这个国度，“尼曼小姐”是四年一度的选美盛事，会被媒体转播，各界的商业大咖到场观礼，女孩子们穿着比基尼和礼服站在台上任人打趣和评选，她们要用那些能讨人开心的得体的话让这些富豪们开心，以求能在媒体镜头后的竞选中称为某位富豪能够公开包养的情人。  
这些竞选的小姐中多半是没落富豪的女儿，被拿出来进行商业合作和交换。这样的戏码，像极了古代公主出塞和亲。  
他讨厌这样的规定，也讨厌这样用钱堆砌起来的世界规则。可他身处其中，不得不去。  
03  
林彦俊在下车前扣紧了西装的扣子，抻开了西装边缘的褶皱，推开门下车走上了红毯。在红毯上给媒体留下了几个潦草的笑容便转身走进了主会场，路过后台的时候竟然闻到了一股熟悉的白松香，他脚步停滞了半晌才在助理的催促下慌忙入席。  
今天是决赛，只剩下五位佳丽在台上。  
林彦俊一抬头便看见了她，在人群中，她最出众。他没想到几年后的相见是在这样的场合，她会以这样的身份再次出现在他的世界里。她仍旧笑着，却不似曾经那般了。  
“这个三号可是热门呢……”  
“是吗？要不是她父亲破产了，她也不至于沦落到现在的地步。”  
大部门富豪商人几天的比赛分毫不差的准时参加，所以主持人直接略过了佳丽的自我介绍环节，直接开始进行各个佳丽的最后问答。  
“请问三号佳丽，你觉得你最吸引人的地方是哪里？”坐在第一排的一位四十岁出头的老男人率先举手，林彦俊讨厌死了他看向台上的目光。  
“我没有什么出众的地方。”三号微微笑了笑，点了点头，手还插在腰上，像其他人一般故作优雅的站着，表情却清冷至极。  
主持人尴尬的打着圆场，这位富豪只识趣地笑了笑，没再说话。  
其实大家都知道，能走到这一步的佳丽，无一不是长相和才貌都出众，老男人问的话，实在是无趣至极。  
林彦俊坐在第二排，眼神从没离开过台上。即便他们隔得这么远，他还是闻到了她身上的白松香。他不确定她有没有看见他，不确定她是否还记得他。  
04  
媒体们只是在等一个结果。  
三号拿了冠军消息一出，通稿便传遍了社交网络。  
媒体收拾了机器离开，可现场还留下了一帮富豪商人，悻悻地等待着接下来的环节。  
三号在台上的深情突然落寞了下来，脸上闪过一层不易被人察觉的自嘲的笑容被林彦俊捕捉到。她很难过，很不情愿，却又自我放弃，自我嘲弄。  
“先别走。”林彦俊伸手拽住了助理，助理愣了愣，沿着林彦俊的目光看去，震惊的点了点头，继续坐了下来。  
他跟了林彦俊这么多年，还从没见过林彦俊为哪个女孩子驻足过。  
那晚其他佳丽结果如何已经不得而知了，但林彦俊出了五百万换来了三号，他记得很清楚。  
当时他觉得林彦俊一定是疯了，才会为一个女人花这么多的钱。那个女人的父亲听说很难缠，即便是有几家富豪争抢着，却都没有林彦俊这般毫无顾虑的决绝。  
他刚要出言相劝，林彦俊便伸手制止了他。  
“什么都不用说了，我知道自己在做什么。”  
05  
“我叫楚楚。”女孩坐在林彦俊身旁，侧窗偶尔有灯光泄露进来，打在林彦俊的五官上，他很好看。  
林彦俊转过头去看着她，刚从决赛现场出来，她只穿了一件薄薄的礼服，也许是因为紧张，也许是因为寒冷，她现在正有些发抖。  
林彦俊侧身看了她一眼，她眉目轻垂，见他转过头来不敢直视他的眼睛。林彦俊没接她的话去，却把西装外套脱了下来转身披在了她身上。  
“把车里的空调开热风。”林彦俊对着驾驶座里的人说。  
二人没有再说话，一路开到了家里。  
林彦俊先一步下车伸出手来想要牵楚楚的手，楚楚从车中愣了一下，看了看他的手又看了看林彦俊，试探性的伸出手来，轻轻地碰到林彦俊的手，却转手被林彦俊紧紧握住。  
06  
“张妈，以后你负责照顾楚楚小姐的起居。”林彦俊只潦草的跟仆人说了几句话，便带着楚楚上楼了。  
林彦俊的外表看起来很凶，眉头时常紧皱着，虽有两个酒窝却并不爱笑，板着一张脸让人不敢接近。  
楚楚却不同。从爸爸还没破产的时候，她就习惯了站在爸爸的身后去替他们取悦那些饭桌上的商人，可她天性做不好这些。爸爸常说她的性子太像她的妈妈了，温柔中带着清冷，若即若离的感觉时常让身边人感受不到一丝的实感。  
林彦俊和楚楚给人的感觉仿佛走入了两个极端。一个外表冷酷内心却温柔的像水一样，一个长着柔和的五官并拥有颇具亲和力的笑容，却在心底里对任何人都抱有疏离感，实则难以亲近。  
“你为什么，要帮我？我觉得你跟他们不一样……”楚楚攥紧批在身上的西装外套问。  
“你真的不记得我了吗？”林彦俊双手背到背后，轻轻俯下身来看着楚楚的眼睛。  
“什么？”楚楚抬起头来看了看林彦俊，眼睛眨了眨。  
她真好看，言语和表情之中，竟然一点人间烟火气都没有。她太特别了，特别到他想把她藏起来，保护起来，让她永远不被别人沾染。  
“五年前……FAN酒吧门外的小巷，你帮我打了一辆车送喝酒过敏的我去医院……”  
林彦俊没有再继续说下去，并盼望着面前的人能给点什么反应。楚楚扭头想了想，突然笑了。  
“是你啊……我有点印象……”  
“你曾经帮过我，我不是一个忘恩负义的人。”林彦俊顿了顿，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？几年前，我见你的时候，你不是这样的……”  
楚楚低头叹了口气，扭身走到了阳台上，看了看满天的星星，并俯视看着远处五彩斑斓的灯光。林彦俊随即跟了上来，站在她身边。  
“我爸爸做生意失败，破产了，我就被推出来，希望能做一个缓和家里经济情况的好女儿。”楚楚双手交叉放在栏杆上，“对，就是这样。”  
林彦俊以为她要说很久，没想到只是简单的几句话草草带过。这几句话的分量却太重了，能把那么多悲哀转换成几句话，还能从中听出无限的失望来。她身上的气质就是这样的，话不多，却总能戳到林彦俊，几年前就是这样。  
“那都是过去了，从今天起，你会有新的人生。”  
林彦俊扭头想从她的眼里看到一丝怜悯的希望和喜悦，但她没有。  
她只是淡淡的，脸上的表情很得体，却从不给人过多的遐想。她的爱和恨都不是很直接，让人浅尝辄止，却又无法自拔。  
“谢谢。”她只淡淡的说了这一句，“当初帮你，我也不是求什么，只不过看不惯他们那么戏弄你罢了，你不用放在心上……”  
她转过头去，二楼阳台上的风将她的头发吹起来，身后室内温暖的灯光从背后打过来，照的她的每一根发丝都熠熠生辉。  
不用放在心上？这话说迟了太久了。早在这五年每一个伴随着清冽香味的梦境里，她就住进了他的心里，变成白月光，照耀着他，从而让那些好的不好的都被冲刷着。  
她不相信。  
可没关系啊楚楚，我们来日方长。  
07  
其实楚楚跟林彦俊的交流并不多，准确来讲，她跟别墅里的每个人的交流都不多。大多数时候，她都是自己一个人在楼下的花园发呆，或者坐在阳台上抱着电脑，喝着咖啡，做一些自己喜欢的事情，比如画画。  
林彦俊回家后先是询问楚楚在干什么，随后便远远的观望她一阵发个呆，再走近打个招呼。  
可有些事情还是改变了，比如她习惯了早上叫林彦俊起来吃饭。林彦俊竟也不生气，每次早上被楚楚叫醒的时候都心情颇好，下楼来吃饭的时候也常常挂着笑容。  
也许是因为梦里的那个女孩子经过了这么久终于来到了他身边，即便现在她并不知道他的心意，他也会因为正在拥有而感到开心。  
其实在楚楚心里，既然她当时已经同意走上这么一条路，就不再在乎什么了。她预想自己也许会成为某个有妇之夫的有钱人的情人，任由他们在自己身上宣泄着欲望，但林彦俊出现了，是她能得到的最好的结果。  
可有些东西是摆脱不掉的，比如原生家庭。她从生下来就不知道，她来到这个世界上，到底是谁跟谁讨债。  
“可以嘛，过上了好日子也不来找爸爸？”他一身旧西装已经有些破旧，两条腿叠放在一起，坐在楚楚面前。  
“爸爸，按照规定，该跟您的钱已经由主办方给您了，我不欠您什么……”  
对面的男人抻了抻衣角，微微抬起眼睛笑了笑。  
“怎么……有人养你，就不认我这个爸爸了？”他脸上似笑非笑，挂着商人固有的伎俩，“你长得这么漂亮，资本是谁给的？”他身子微微前倾，伸出手来捏着楚楚的下巴，左右摇摆了几下。  
楚楚挣扎着离开，从沙发上起身想走，却随即被男人抓住手。楚楚伸出手来想挣脱束缚，却完全被力量钳制住，张妈连忙过来帮忙劝架，却仍旧挣扎不过。  
“在干嘛？”林彦俊站在门口双手插着兜，男人见背后来的人之后才彻底松手，配上了笑容。  
林彦俊仍旧沉稳地走过来，走到楚楚身边，看见她紧皱的眉毛，顺着手臂看下去便看见了已经泛着红晕的手腕和小手臂。  
“林总……”男人刚要开口说什么。  
“你弄疼她了……”林彦俊伸手捞起楚楚的双手，轻轻抚了抚被攥的发红的地方，不带任何波动的说。  
楚楚低着头，眼睛里流动着那些微妙的自卑，仿佛一瞬间就可以把她打入地狱。  
他心疼她手上泛红的肌肤，更心疼眼底那片酸涩。  
“您有什么事吗？”林彦俊没抬头直接问。  
“我女儿跟了你，以后咱们就是一家人了……”男人笑嘻嘻的说。  
“你刚刚说，谁跟你一家人？”林彦俊声色并未波动，只是示意了张妈带楚楚先回房间休息。  
“按照规定，她跟你已经没有关系了，一把年纪了，请您自重。”林彦俊抬起头来走到了楚楚身前半挡着楚楚，身子往前倾了倾在楚楚父亲耳边波澜不惊的补充说道，“她现在是我的女人，我会拼尽所有保护她，你最好不要来挑战我的底线。”  
林彦俊抖了抖西装转身想要上楼，忽而又停下来背对着他说：“生意场上的事情，以后都与她无关。”  
08  
“需要酒吗？”  
林彦俊在门口看了很久站在房间阳台上的楚楚，走了进去，将一瓶红酒放在了桌子上，倒了两杯后递给了楚楚一杯。  
“谢谢。”楚楚接了过来，林彦俊本以为她会借酒消愁一饮而尽，但她没有，只是小小的呷了一口，嘴里满满的品尝着红酒的味道。林彦俊喝了一小口，摇晃着酒杯转过头去看他。  
“你很喜欢在阳台上吹风吗？”林彦俊侧头看她，“每次看到你都是在阳台上吹风的时间多。”  
“嗯，还好。”她的回答很简略，听不出任何的情绪。  
“你知道吗，你身上永远有一种不带任何人间烟火气的疏离感……”林彦俊愣了愣，盯着她被风吹乱的头发。  
楚楚闻言回头和林彦俊对视了许久才笑了笑，垂下了眼睛喝了一口酒。  
“你知道吗？我爸爸也是这么说我的。”  
风吹过来将头发吹到她的脸上，楚楚伸出手轻轻拨到耳后，望着远方。  
“我妈妈去世的早，我家那些家底也基本上都是我妈一个人打下来的。我爸不怎么会做生意，很快就陪了很多的钱。从前小的时候我还不明白，他为什么总是喜欢带着我出席各种的酒会和宴席，可后来我明白了，原来他是希望借着我的这张脸，能让那些大老板多看他一眼。”  
林彦俊没有说话，默默的看着他，喝了口酒。  
“他说的对，没有他就没有我啊，他养我这么多年，我也没什么可以报答他的。可后来，他说我跟我妈妈太像了，身上的气质总是让人若即若离……我学不会生意场上那一套，也帮不到他什么，公司很快就破产了，后来的事情，你也都知道了……”  
楚楚转过身来看了他一眼，却不敢直视他的眼睛，喝了口酒，没再说话。  
“这是你跟我认识以来，说得最多的一次话。”  
“是吗？”楚楚笑容突然灿然起来，点了点头，“可能我真的不太会跟别人聊天吧，也不太会说漂亮的话。我这样的女孩子，如果出生在普通家庭里，应该也不会讨人喜欢的。”  
楚楚转过身来，背靠着栏杆，叹了口气。  
“可我喜欢。”林彦俊站直了身子，像是在讲出自己的信仰。  
楚楚侧头看了一眼他，笑了笑。  
“这话我不是第一次听说，他们每个人都跟我说喜欢我，可我知道，那都是假的。”  
“那我说的呢？”林彦俊问。  
“我愿意相信你。”  
林彦俊不知道她是不是醉了，眼神竟有些湿润和迷离，从前她总会把自己的失望和清冷都拿捏的特别好，不会多暴露一分一毫。  
突然很想吻吻她。  
林彦俊侧身靠近，轻轻靠近楚楚的嘴唇轻轻吻了上去，楚楚眼睛微微闭上了几秒钟，随后又睁开，看着那张精致的脸由大变小。  
林彦俊将酒杯从楚楚手里拿走，连同自己的一起放在桌子上，随后将楚楚抱进了怀里。贴近之后，楚楚身上的白松香才飘进了他身体里，他终于不用再靠那晚从她身上脱下来的西装外套触碰她了。  
楚楚试探性的伸了伸出，触碰了林彦俊的腰身。他的腰身很精瘦，她轻轻的将胳膊搭在他的腰上，往他怀里钻了钻。  
她已经很多年没有被人这么实实在在的抱过了。  
“林彦俊……”楚楚在他耳边轻轻叫了他。  
“嗯？”林彦俊摸了摸她垂下来的头发，侧头偏向她的方向，应答了一声。  
“谢谢你。”他突然感觉到肩膀上有些湿润，后退几步的时候才发现楚楚掉了眼泪。  
“五年前那晚，我就爱上你了。”林彦俊伸手抹掉了她的眼泪。  
09  
随后而来的一切仿佛都顺理成章，林彦俊低头用饱含着情欲的吻突破她最后的防线。唇齿间还存留着红酒的味道，让这个晚上变得浓墨重彩起来。  
她很快光着身子被他压在身下，林彦俊的手伸向私处不断的开拓和摆弄着，以求降低他进入时她的痛感。  
他吻过她的腰身和大腿根部，轻轻的闻着花房，楚楚嘴上不断的传来轻轻的呻吟声。她连呻吟声都是清澈的。  
吻了吻她的额头，伸出手将巨物放在洞口，抬了抬楚楚的双腿。  
“弄疼你了告诉我。”  
楚楚点了点头，额头前的碎发被汗浸贴在脸上，林彦俊轻轻拨开，身下并开始顶弄。他伸出手指来抚摸着楚楚的嘴唇，看见她精致的五官上透出细密的汗珠，忍不住又垂下身吻了下去，含着唇瓣又伴随着低吼声。  
他没想到她是第一次，没想到她会这么紧致，几乎让他癫狂。他的每一次抽出都伴随着巨大的水渍声，让人听了好生萎靡。  
楚楚的耳根红了，偏过头去，咬着自己的唇不想发出声音。  
林彦俊望见她这幅样子笑了笑，随后将她抱起来，巨物便直直地顶到了花心，引得楚楚惊呼出声。  
“宝贝，我想听，叫出来吧。”  
她从来不知道林彦俊会说出这种话，引得她心里痒痒，只想在他的怀里沉沦。  
“你身上的味道怎么这么好闻……”林彦俊轻喘着，伸手又将楚楚的双臂又往自己身上拢了拢。  
楚楚没得空回答，只是呻吟着，随着白色浊液摄入自己体内，楚楚的声音才逐渐平和了，靠在林彦俊身上休息。  
“白松香并不柔弱，只是不希望用激烈的情绪来证明自己的存在罢了。”  
10  
快到了中午，室内的窗帘还拉着，林彦俊下午又工作便率先起身，穿好了西装后，俯身到床上轻轻吻了吻楚楚的脸颊。门口张妈正好过来敲门，林彦俊开门后做了噤声的手势，张妈往里面望了望才明白了。  
“本来是想叫楚楚小姐起床的，没想到您也在这。”  
如果不是现在的场景太过真实，张妈一定会觉得看见林彦俊露出酒窝的笑简直是在做梦。  
林彦俊望着门，低头笑了笑。  
“别打扰她，让她多睡一会儿。”  
林彦俊拿着西装外套的手还在系袖口的扣子，匆匆忙忙的下楼顺势披上了西装。  
“做点好的帮楚楚补补身体。”  
“还有，以后昨天的那个人再来直接就让保安请出去就好了，也不用再告诉楚楚了。”林彦俊系好了西装扣子，出门前最后对张妈说，“如果他硬闯，就报警。”  
楚楚醒过来的时候窗帘还紧紧拉着，身旁已经没了人，坐起身来只觉得浑身都疼痛，翻身看到床头柜上的手机林彦俊发来了消息。  
“已经交代张妈帮你补身体了，好好休息，以后什么都不用担心。”  
楚楚握着手机笑了笑，如果林彦俊看到了这个笑容一定会疯狂——这样一个不爱展露自己真正情绪的女孩子竟然会为了自己会心的笑。  
从床上起来后拉开窗帘，才发现阳光这么好。  
11  
林彦俊走到后花园看见楚楚坐在秋千上轻轻地荡着，脚尖和脚跟来回点地，双手拽住秋千的两边绳索，阳光洒过来，她就在光影里若隐若现。  
林彦俊静悄悄走到她身后稍稍用力推了一下秋千，女孩惊呼出声，随后秋千两侧的手又被紧紧握住，秋千稳稳的停在了男人的怀里。  
“在想什么？”林彦俊笑出了酒窝。  
楚楚转头看到是林彦俊，才用嗔怪的眼神看了眼他，随后笑了笑，说了句：“就在发呆啊，没想什么。”  
林彦俊在背后轻轻的摇晃着秋千的两边，笑出了声。  
“你今天怎么回来这么早？”  
他突然转到楚楚面前蹲下，笑着看着她。  
“干嘛？平时那么凶，怎么今天这么爱笑啊。”  
林彦俊伸出手来握住楚楚的手。  
“楚楚小姐，以前还关心过，我什么时候回家啊？”  
他目光流转到楚楚脸上，不知是不是因为阳光照射的缘故，她的脸上有微微的红晕。看吧，她就算是害羞，也都是淡淡的。  
“以后没工作的时候，我都会早点回家。”林彦俊歪头笑了笑，站了起来，轻轻的揽过她的肩膀。楚楚坐在秋千上，靠近他的怀里。  
“彦俊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我很开心。”  
“我知道。”  
“我总怕我的情绪展露的不够明显，让你感受不到我的开心，会失落。”  
林彦俊摸了摸楚楚的头发。  
“不会。”他抬头看了看天上的太阳，“因为爱，所以我感受得到。所以你不用改变，做你自己就好。”  
12  
林彦俊说了好久，楚楚才答应跟他一起去朋友的生日会。这个生日会虽然很大，但多半都是和林彦俊熟识的朋友，林彦俊想趁机把她介绍给朋友们，于是才萌生了这个想法。  
“如果你还是不想去，就算了，没关系的。”林彦俊望着正在给他系领带的楚楚说。  
“没关系的，这不是有你在吗？”楚楚笑了笑。她今天穿了一件很长的礼服，礼服垂下来垂到地上，莫名的像极了婚纱。  
“你穿婚纱一定很好看。”  
林彦俊笑了笑，帮她摆弄了一下裙子。  
13  
私人的生日会拒绝了媒体的采访，这让楚楚轻松了不少。  
入席的时候楚楚还挽着林彦俊的胳膊，只是宴席开场，总难免有很多不得不应付的人和免不了的来往。为了照顾林彦俊的感受和工作，楚楚只轻轻在林彦俊耳边说了句没关系你去忙吧，不用管我，林彦俊才放心的离开楚楚，走到人群中去。  
很快林彦俊跟一个女孩子跳起了舞，听身旁的人说，在她没有出现之前，所有人都以为他们是天造地设的一对儿。  
长长的礼服不方便坐下，四周的环境又很嘈杂，她一个人站在桌子旁，到了一杯酒自己缓步走到了阳台上吹风。  
宴会在四楼，富人家的阳台很开阔，风吹贯耳穿堂而过，背后房间里的嘈杂声才在楚楚的世界里隐去了，突然感觉到一阵的安静。  
“楚楚？”半晌过后楚楚耳边才传来了有人叫她的声音，回过头才发现是范丞丞。  
“丞丞？”她笑了笑。  
范丞丞是她的初恋，可当时因为家境和性格的缘故，他们就分手了。这段恋爱很短暂，更像是青春荷尔蒙作用下的懵懂，他们已经多年没见过了。  
“你怎么在这啊？”范丞丞首先问。  
“我陪……朋友来的。”对于林彦俊男朋友的身份，她突然觉得有些不自然，说不出口。   
“你还是跟以前一样啊，不喜欢这些场面。”  
范丞丞走过来举着杯子碰了一下楚楚的杯子，喝了一口酒。  
“可能是因为之前被迫参与的太多了吧，所以并不喜欢。”  
楚楚笑了笑，转过身去看着外面。  
“那这个朋友对你来说一定很重要了……男朋友？”范丞丞歪头问。  
楚楚点了点头，笑了笑。  
“其实我有看‘尼曼小姐’的直播，也听到了一些风声……是林彦俊吧？”范丞丞笑着问，抿了一口红酒在嘴里。  
楚楚继续点头，随后补充了一句“算是吧”。  
范丞丞明白圈里的规矩，看这样的场景，怕是楚楚自己心底还不确定吧。可她是一个对万事万物都很寡淡的人，想要让她打心眼儿里认可很难，可想让她把自己的认可表达出来，也很难。  
“丞丞，你能不能，帮我一个忙？”楚楚问。  
丞丞的当然还没说出口，便被站在门口的林彦俊给打断了，他一脸着急的跑过来。  
“怎么跑到这来了？刚刚找了一圈都没找到你……”林彦俊走近，靠了过来。  
“丞丞？你们两个认识吗？”林彦俊问。  
“认识啊……”范丞丞伸出酒杯碰了一下林彦俊的，只留下了一个神秘的微笑，说了句：“回见。”  
“对不起，刚刚里面太吵了，我出来透透气。”楚楚说，“你跳完舞了？”  
她的语气仍然柔和，没有任何的波动。  
“吃醋了？”林彦俊搂过楚楚的肩膀问。  
“没有……”她笑了笑，眨了眨眼睛，“我想回家了。”  
14  
“彦俊，你想要什么吗？”  
楚楚抱着iPad坐在床上，抬起头望了望从浴室里出来正在擦头发的林彦俊。  
林彦俊坐在窗边，头发还半湿着凑近看着楚楚。  
“楚楚小姐这话是很么意思啊？”他不怀好意的笑了笑，伸出手捏了捏楚楚的下巴。  
“别闹，我说真的。”楚楚偏头逃开，轻声说。  
“嗯……”林彦俊站起来吹头发，吹干之后掀开被子爬上床，将楚楚揽到怀里。  
“真的没有什么，你在我身边就好了。”  
楚楚今天画了一天，有些累了，伸了伸懒腰，钻进了被窝里，也钻进了林彦俊怀里。  
可能是用银色山泉的时间久了，她身上白松香后调的味道慢慢融入了她的体内，变成了她的一部分。林彦俊每次拥抱着她，都像在拥抱多年前那个一无所有的自己。  
楚楚的呼吸一直轻浅，却总是睡的很沉。  
“楚楚……”  
“嗯……”  
“你会一直在的，对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊从来不是一个没有安全感的人，却总是在面对楚楚的时候变得没安全感起来。从多年前他总是重重复复的梦到那个夜晚再到现在，第六感老是告诉他，楚楚并不属于你，她就像活在水中的倒影，被风吹过之后，就什么都没有了。  
他轻轻的在楚楚额头上落下一吻，看着她睡的正熟。  
15  
随后的日子林彦俊回家后时常见不到楚楚，张妈经常说楚楚出门了，去了哪里却不知道了。他按照约定尽可能的早回家了，可她总是不等他。  
与此同时，他也通过一些渠道知道了些什么。比如从来没放在心上过的范丞丞，原来是她的初恋，比如派出去默默跟着楚楚的保镖总是报告楚楚经常去的一个地方，就是范丞丞的酒店。  
他不敢去想太多，即便他早就知道了这些，他也从不敢问她什么。她变得越来越忙碌起来了，每天抱着手机和iPad不知道在做什么，一见到林彦俊过来还赶忙合上。  
当林彦俊坐在桌子上对着电脑工作的时候忍不住瞥见楚楚笑的很开心的脸颊，他没办法不想的太多。他都没能让她这么开心的笑，难道范丞丞可以吗？如果她开心，他是不是就应该觉得满足。可不对，他是自私和贪婪的，他的人间烟火，不能被别人带走。  
“楚楚……”林彦俊叫了一声，可楚楚却沉浸在不知名的喜悦里，没有回答。  
“楚楚？”林彦俊声音放大了一点，吓得楚楚轻颤。  
“怎么了？”她脸上的表情突然转为平日的平淡，喜悦不见。  
“你能不能过来帮我看一下？”  
楚楚以为是林彦俊不舒服，迅速起身走了过去。才刚到林彦俊身边，便被林彦俊一下扯进了怀里。  
“怎么了吗？不舒服？”楚楚垂着头望向他。  
没办法，他说不出口，说不出口任何的责问和重话。这一刻他只希望自己能有足够的演技让他继续装傻，她如果能一直在，即便她并不爱他，也都不要紧了。  
她脸上挂着一如既往温和的表情，双手轻轻缠住他的脖子，笑着看向他。她的眼睛真好看，澄澈的像没有一丝一毫的秘密。澄澈的让他根本猜不透她，他曾说过他懂，因为爱，可楚楚呢？  
林彦俊抱紧了楚楚，脸颊埋进楚楚的颈窝里，闻着他身上好闻的白松香。  
“我好累，这几天陪陪我好不好。”  
他侧身感觉到楚楚点了点头，伸出手摸了摸他的后脑勺，他起身抱起楚楚倒在了床上，轻轻吻了吻楚楚。  
“你最近是不是不开心？”  
“嗯……我感觉我要丢东西了。”  
林彦俊把楚楚压进被褥里一遍一遍的占有，一遍一遍的念着她的名字，直到她累的沉沉睡去，他突然见床头她的手机亮了，密码是两位英文字母。他抱着侥幸心理以为会是“YJ”，但没想到是“CC”。是丞丞。  
打开手机查看，发现是范丞丞发来的消息说，明早老地方见。  
身旁的人睡的正熟，如果她知道了自己偷看她的手机，她会不会发脾气？  
他将手机放到了原位，侧身过来搂着她。  
“楚楚，你乖一点好不好……”  
16  
他第一次恨自己有嗜睡的习惯。早上起来的时候，身边的人已经消失不见了，整个房间还黑压压的，没有一丝的生气。  
他坐起来在床上愣了很久，穿起衣服到厕所洗漱，出来的时候才从梳妆台的抽屉里发现了也许是楚楚因为早上出门慌乱而没关紧的抽屉。  
打开之后发现了一盒药，再看了看床头的半杯水，很显然，她早上刚刚吃过。  
林彦俊的心突然像被泼了一层冷水，昨晚那些仅剩的温柔也都消失殆尽。  
她不明白，为什么她宁愿相信旁人，都不愿相信他是真心爱了她这么多年。  
17  
一整天，林彦俊没有说过一句话，没有喝过一口水吃过一口饭，只坐在客厅的沙发上呆呆的坐着，他甚至不知道，她今晚会不会回来。  
张妈见林彦俊低气压，这才给楚楚打了电话。等楚楚回来的时候，林彦俊没有像往常一样笑着向她走过来抱住她，而是直接站起身来上了二楼房间。  
楚楚对张妈点了点头，随后便跟了过去，刚想开口问什么，林彦俊走到梳妆台的抽屉前便拿出了药扔在了桌子上。  
“和我做这么恶心吗？”林彦俊直接回头问，“你要用这种糟践身体的避孕药来……”盯着她，林彦俊说不出话来。  
楚楚的眉眼垂下去，脸色变得愈发不好看起来。左手从兜里放出来后，林彦俊才发现了楚楚左手的无名指上新戴着的戒指。昨晚他吻她的手指的时候，这枚戒指还不在。  
“你们已经订好了是吗？明早老地方见……”  
他终于可以抛下所有顾虑把一切都说出来了。  
“你看我手机了……”楚楚语气仍旧平和，不知是佯装稳定，还是任何事情都再不能引起她的波澜。  
“是，我看了我还知道密码是cc，丞丞对吗？真亲昵……”  
林彦俊背过身去。  
“他能让你那么开心的笑，我该放手，可我真的不甘心。”  
“楚楚，我是真的很喜欢你，为什么你就是不愿意相信呢？”  
“你说完了？”楚楚问。  
林彦俊没有应声，她走到他面前，从兜里掏出来一个盒子，塞到了林彦俊手上。  
“我之所以和丞丞联系的这么紧，是因为他是做珠宝的，我找他帮忙做了这个。”楚楚的目光停留在林彦俊手上的盒子上，隔了半晌林彦俊才反应过来打开了盒子，是一枚戒指，看起来跟楚楚手上的是对戒。  
“瞒着你，也是想跟你一个惊喜，我听张妈说，今天是你生日，礼物送到，生日快乐。”  
林彦俊盯着盒子不出声。  
“至于cc……是楚楚的意思，不是丞丞。如果你介意，我可以改掉，可是是你跟我说做自己就好的。”  
楚楚声音全程平静，没有任何的责怪和起伏。  
“至于避孕药……因为我不知道你有没有准备好做爸爸，所以我一直有吃。”  
“就是这样……还有问题吗？”  
林彦俊从盒子里拿出戒指来，楚楚接过来给他戴上。  
“生日快乐。”  
“我不会走。”  
“对不起……”林彦俊将楚楚抱进了怀里，有眼泪落在了楚楚的肩膀上。  
“因为爱，我明白。”  
“彦俊……我很害怕我的性格会让你感受不到，所以才想亲自设计一点什么东西给你，可让你误会了，对不起。”  
楚楚从林彦俊的怀中抽身出来，摘下了两个人的戒指。  
“对戒里面有字。”  
“人间烟火气。”  
“历久白松香。”


End file.
